Illusery Love
by evanescence11123
Summary: An Inuyasha fan fic. I have a few mistakes in it but overall its a great love story. It's about Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Who will he choose? read and review to find out.


Kagome- Inuyasha!

Kagome shouts as she came out of the bone-eaters well.

Inuyasha- huh? oh hey kagome! how are you?

Kagome- im fine. whats been going on since the last time i was here?

Inuyasha- nothing much to say the least. its actually been pretty boring ...why? you thought i was going to screw something up didnt you?

Kagome- cant blame me though. everytime i leave , when i come back were both in some kind of mess. sorry.

Inuyasha- uh huh, whatever. its getting dark. kagome why dont you go back to your world and get some rest ok? im going to go for a walk.  
i need to think about a few things.

Kagome- no, im not tired. can i come with you? we together havent tooken a good walk in quite a while.

Inuyasha- fine, but try not to slow me down though ok? you have a good tendency to doing that.

Kagome- ha! very funny.

Inuyasha and kagome walk through the forest for a little while. they both take a pit stop somewhere over by the sacred tree when out of nowhere, it starts pouring rain.

Inuyasha- shit! stay here kagome.

Kagome- why? what are you doing?

Inuyasha takes off his fire rat robe and puts it over kagomes head and shoulders gently.

Inuyasha- there ya go. that should be ok now.

Kagome- uh,..thanks.

Their both sitting side by side up against the sacred tree now. Kagome suddenly looks up at inuyasha with a really shy look upon her face.  
Kagome's eyes are sparkling like she is about to cry and her cheeks are blushing a rosey shade of red, but her face is also very pale white as if she were about to die only different though. Kagome's not sick.inuyasha is gazzing at the stars in the night sky while trying to dodge the rain. Suddenly inuyasha looks down at kagome and she turns away so fast that inuyasha was sure of it that something was wrong. he just didnt know what. Kagome rests her head on her hands and is trying not to cry but she cant help it.

Inuyasha- Hey, are you ok Kagome?

Kagome- I...I...I have to go. I'm sorry.

Kagome gets up and throws inuyasha back his robe and leaves the area immediately. Her eyes are pouring and she is trembling alot.  
Inuyasha runs after her and when he catches her right before she goes down the well he grabs her arm with great force and shoves her back to him.

Inuyasha- Kagome? Whats wrong with you?

Kagome- Let me go Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- No! Not until you tell me why you ran off like that. Did i do something?

Kagome- No I just...

Inuyasha - You what?

Kagome stares Inuyasha dead in the eye trying so hard to hold back her tears but she can anymore, they release and Inuyasha tries to give her a hug but she pushes him away.Inuyasha then looks at kagome with a confused look upon his face.

Kagome- Do you...do you love me Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Wow. Wheres this coming from Kagome?

Kagome- Just as i thought, you dont. Leave me alone Inuyasha! Please let me go.

Inuyasha - Kagome I...I dont know what to tell you.

Kagome- Good because you just answered my question. Goodbye Inuyasha.

Kagome is released and is about to go down the well when Inuyasha shouts out loud,...

Inuyasha- I,... I love you!

Kagome stops and is shaking heavily , like never before and her eyes are crying with not sadness but tears of releaf. Inuyasha goes up to kagome real slowly and when he gets to her, he grabs her and lightly kisses her on the lips. kagome's eyes are wide open but a few seconds later she lets them close and the last little tears that were left came out onto inuyasha's robe.they both share that wonderful , blissful kiss for about one or two minutes and then they both rise to look at eachother. kagomes face is completely pink and not at all pale like before . inuyasha is alittle red but hey its inuyasha. but inuyasha's not smiling anymore for some reason but kagome thinks that its a serious thing now.

kagome- thank you inuyasha.

inuyasha- go to bed now kagome, you still need your rest.

kagome- ok, ill see ya... goodnight inuyasha.

kagome jumps back into the well happier than she's probably ever been and inuyasha goes back to the tree and rests for what seemed to be a lifetime.  
the next day arrives and kagome awakens chipper and filled with nothing but energy. she goes to the well and slips into her handbag what seems to be a sivler chained locket and inside is a little carving that says "eternal love" . kagome jumps into the well but when she returns, inuyasha is nowhere to be found.  
so kagome goes through the path in the forest that they both took with eachother the night before. she hears someone talking but she doesnt know who so kagome moves in alittle more.

kagome- what the?

kagome encounters kikyo and inuyasha standing by the tree with arms around eachother hugging for what seems to be forever. kagome starts to wonder as tears fall down her now pale face. kagome sits on the ground behind the bushes and slams her fist to the ground and leaves it there. inuyasha and kikyo are just gazing at eachother with nothing but bliss.

kikyo- swear to me that you will never love another woman. that im the only one for you.

inuyasha- i swear it kikyo. i love you with all that i am, i wouldnt have it any other way.

kikyo- i love you inuyasha

inuyasha- i lov...i...who's there!?

inuyasha heard kagome as her hand slipped into the bushes. kagome rises to her feet and left running but not as fast as inuyasha soon saw her though. he only caught a glimps of kagome but enough to know that he was in a big mess now. kikyo looks stunned as to why he was still around kagome in the first place and leaves with no second thought.

kikyo- is she more important inuyasha?

inuyasha- kikyo i...i ...i have to go.

inuyasha runs off for kagome . kagome is running faster than she ever has and then something slips out of her handbag. its the sivler locket. she leaves it because she doesnt want to run into him again.

inuyasha- kagome!kagome!

kagome- liar!!

kagome jumps down the well and seals it with an enchantment. she runs inside where she meets into her mother and sota. meanwhile , inuyasha slams his fist against the well trying to hard to contain his inner anger towards himself.

inuyasha- damn it! god im so stupid. i should have never said those things to kikyo, i love kagome. i...i dont know what happened to me.  
i just fell back in love with her. i have to get to kagome. i have to...kikyo?

kikyo- you love her now? what does this poor example of a miko have that i dont have? huh?

kikyo gets her sacred bow and arrows and out of nowhere she shoots inuyasha with one., he's now knocked out cold. kikyo drags inuyasha into the forest and leaves him. kikyo thinks of an enchantment to turn herself into him so she can kill kagome, well, bring her back here first .

kagomes mom- hey honey, you ok?

sota- hey whats up sis?

kagome- everyone just leave me alone please.

kagome runs into her bedroom and slams the door shut. she jumps onto her bed and screams into her pillow.

sota- wow , whats wrong with her?

kagome's mom- hmmmmm.

its night time now and kagome fell asleep after a while of crying anf suddenly theres a weird noise coming from her window.  
but kagome is knocked out so she doesnt hear it. its the reincarnation ok inuyasha that kikyo made. kikyo looks identicle to him now.  
she comes in and places a black rose onto kagomes stomach. inside of the rose are the same potions that kikyo used on her arrows to put inuyasha out. that morning kagome wakes up and out of the corner of her eye she see's the impersinater inuyasha.

kagome- what the? inuyasha? what are you doing here? shouldnt you be with kikyo?

inuyasha#2- uh, no, no ofcourse not kagome. i love you and only you.i brought you a rose, its a special kind of rose. go ahead and smell it.

kagome sniffs the rose and then falls into a deep sleep. kikyo grabs kagome into her arms and drags her back down the well. she broke the seal the first time with one of her arrows. they return to the feudal era and kagome awakens soon after. kagomes in the forest next to the sacred tree. the fake inuyasha is pacing around in circles .

kagome- inu...inuyasha? where am i? what did you do to me?

inuyasha#2- shut up you wretch! no wonder inuyasha kissed me. you so annoying.

kagome- wait what? your not inuyasha? kikyo? what did you do with inuyasha?

kikyo- oh just be quiet ok. i shot him and he's probably dead by now.

kagome- how could you? he swore to love you for...forever kikyo, doesnt that mean a thing to you?

kikyo- he doesnt love me, he loves you , i heard him say that. and since i cant compete with you ill just kill you off and bring inuyasha back and ill be the only woman in his world . how do you like that?

kikyo takes out her bow and arrows again and this time theres a death potion on them. kikyo pulls the arrow back into the bow when out of the blue, inuyasha swoops in and knocks out the bow and arrow. they hit the ground and kikyo looks to inuyasha with great anger and confusion.

kikyo- what the hell do you think your doing? we can be lovers forever inuyasha. dont you want the same thing?

inuyasha- i cant believe you just tried to kill kagome . i used to love you kikyo but look what you've become. your a horrible miko.  
you shot me with one of your arrows that you poisened. if you really loved me you wouldnt have done any of this and you would have just let me go in peace. let me be happy. but you didnt .

kikyo- i wanted us to be together forever, just like you wanted. whats so bad about that?

inuyasha- you tried to kill kagome! doesnt that make any sense to you at all? i love her kikyo, and that spell you put on me when i woke up that day wasnt funny and my words were not real. kagome, kikyo put a spell on me ok? i didnt mean any of the words that i told her, i love you. i want to be with you and no one else.

kikyo- i...i dont know what to...

inuyasha- dont say anything just go...go!

kikyo left with her soul gatherers and inuyasha goes to kagome and picks her up. he tries to talk to her but shes still alittle hazy from the spell.

inuyasha- i love you kagome, and im so sorry that i created all of this . i didnt mean for you to get hurt.

kagome- did you...did you get the locket?

inuyasha- oh yeah, i have it on right now, thank you

kagome- dont thank me inuyasha, just...just love me. 


End file.
